


Show me

by Goldrush23



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldrush23/pseuds/Goldrush23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chapter about what happened in love me like you do when Luke got his first erection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me

Show me   
Luke bit his lip as Ashton stared at him trying not to laugh. But Ashton failed miserably. "Aww lukey! It's okay! I know I'm irresistible!" Ashton joked and Luke whined uncomfortably from the situation. Ashton sighed. "You've never gotten a boner before have you?" Luke blushed even harder. "Oh my god you're so innocent it's adorable." Ashton cooed. Luke whined again. "Okay okay calm down." Ashton bit his lip deep in thought. "I think. I've got something." Ashton lowered him self on to his knees and Luke watched in curiosity. Luke gasped once Ashton had placed his hand on lukes sensitive area. "Does that feel good babe?" Ashton asked smirking. Luke gasped. "Yes. More please. Do something." Ashton pulled down his pants and placed his mouth over like bobbing up and down. Luke whined and gasped and arched his back. "Ashton." Ashton knew Luke was about to cum so he went faster. "Ah Ashton. My stomach is twisting." Ashton chuckled and it sent a vibration over Luke and Luke came into Ashtons mouth. "Did that feel good lukey?" Ashton laughed and shook his head placing a kiss on lukes lips.


End file.
